sdnworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Excalibur-class Battleship
Excalibur, Cascadian Dreadnought laid down 1927 Units: 4 *''CRS Excalibur'' *''CRS Durandal'' *''CRS Tizona'' *''CRS Caladbolg'' Displacement: 60,616 t light; 64,410 t standard; 69,451 t normal; 73,484 t full load Dimensions: Length (overall / waterline) x beam x draught (normal/deep) (922.90 ft / 910.00 ft) x 121.00 ft x (35.50 / 37.22 ft) (281.30 m / 277.37 m) x 36.88 m x (10.82 / 11.34 m) Armament: 10 - 18.00" / 457 mm 45.0 cal guns - 3,900.00lbs / 1,769.01kg shells, 90 per gun Breech loading guns in turret on barbette mounts, 1927 Model 2 x Twin mounts on centreline ends, evenly spread 2 raised mounts - superfiring 2 x Triple mounts on centreline ends, evenly spread 20 - 5.00" / 127 mm 43.0 cal guns - 61.05lbs / 27.69kg shells, 550 per gun Dual purpose guns in deck and hoist mounts, 1927 Model 20 x Single mounts on sides, evenly spread 10 raised mounts 40 - 1.57" / 40.0 mm 40.0 cal guns - 1.87lbs / 0.85kg shells, 1,500 per gun Anti-air guns in deck mounts, 1927 Model 20 x 2 row twin mounts on sides, evenly spread 20 raised mounts 32 - 1.00" / 25.4 mm 50.0 cal guns - 0.53lbs / 0.24kg shells, 2,000 per gun Anti-air guns in deck mounts, 1927 Model 8 x 4 row quad mounts on centreline, evenly spread 4 raised mounts Weight of broadside 40,313 lbs / 18,286 kg Armour: - Belts: Width (max) Length (avg) Height (avg) Main: 16.0" / 406 mm 417.00 ft / 127.10 m 19.00 ft / 5.79 m Ends: Unarmoured Main Belt covers 70 % of normal length Main Belt inclined 18.00 degrees (positive = in) - Torpedo Bulkhead - Additional damage containing bulkheads: 4.00" / 102 mm 417.00 ft / 127.10 m 31.00 ft / 9.45 m Beam between torpedo bulkheads 92.00 ft / 28.04 m - Gun armour: Face (max) Other gunhouse (avg) Barbette/hoist (max) Main: 20.0" / 508 mm 12.0" / 305 mm 18.0" / 457 mm 2nd: 2.00" / 51 mm 2.00" / 51 mm 2.00" / 51 mm 3rd: 0.50" / 13 mm - - 4th: 0.10" / 3 mm - - - Armoured deck - single deck: For and Aft decks: 8.00" / 203 mm Forecastle: 2.00" / 51 mm Quarter deck: 3.00" / 76 mm - Conning towers: Forward 16.00" / 406 mm, Aft 6.00" / 152 mm Machinery: Oil fired boilers, steam turbines, Electric cruising motors plus geared drives, 4 shafts, 87,000 shp / 64,902 Kw = 24.04 kts Range 10,000nm at 16.00 kts Bunker at max displacement = 9,074 tons Complement: 2,138 - 2,780 Cost: £19.502 million / $78.009 million Distribution of weights at normal displacement: Armament: 4,905 tons, 7.1 % - Guns: 4,905 tons, 7.1 % Armour: 26,205 tons, 37.7 % - Belts: 5,856 tons, 8.4 % - Torpedo bulkhead: 1,913 tons, 2.8 % - Armament: 6,941 tons, 10.0 % - Armour Deck: 10,694 tons, 15.4 % - Conning Towers: 801 tons, 1.2 % Machinery: 2,746 tons, 4.0 % Hull, fittings & equipment: 26,686 tons, 38.4 % Fuel, ammunition & stores: 8,835 tons, 12.7 % Miscellaneous weights: 75 tons, 0.1 % - On freeboard deck: 75 tons Overall survivability and seakeeping ability: Survivability (Non-critical penetrating hits needed to sink ship): 117,181 lbs / 53,152 Kg = 40.2 x 18.0 " / 457 mm shells or 23.1 torpedoes Stability (Unstable if below 1.00): 1.05 Metacentric height 7.3 ft / 2.2 m Roll period: 18.8 seconds Steadiness - As gun platform (Average = 50 %): 71 % - Recoil effect (Restricted arc if above 1.00): 0.97 Seaboat quality (Average = 1.00): 1.24 Hull form characteristics: Hull has a flush deck, a normal bow and a round stern Block coefficient (normal/deep): 0.622 / 0.628 Length to Beam Ratio: 7.52 : 1 'Natural speed' for length: 30.17 kts Power going to wave formation at top speed: 38 % Trim (Max stability = 0, Max steadiness = 100): 57 Bow angle (Positive = bow angles forward): 5.00 degrees Stern overhang: 10.00 ft / 3.05 m Freeboard (% = length of deck as a percentage of waterline length): Fore end, Aft end - Forecastle: 20.00 %, 33.20 ft / 10.12 m, 25.00 ft / 7.62 m - Forward deck: 30.00 %, 25.00 ft / 7.62 m, 20.00 ft / 6.10 m - Aft deck: 35.00 %, 20.00 ft / 6.10 m, 20.00 ft / 6.10 m - Quarter deck: 15.00 %, 20.00 ft / 6.10 m, 20.00 ft / 6.10 m - Average freeboard: 22.41 ft / 6.83 m Ship space, strength and comments: Space - Hull below water (magazines/engines, low = better): 68.1 % - Above water (accommodation/working, high = better): 154.9 % Waterplane Area: 82,188 Square feet or 7,636 Square metres Displacement factor (Displacement / loading): 118 % Structure weight / hull surface area: 256 lbs/sq ft or 1,251 Kg/sq metre Hull strength (Relative): - Cross-sectional: 0.99 - Longitudinal: 1.09 - Overall: 1.00 Excellent machinery, storage, compartmentation space Excellent accommodation and workspace room Ship has slow, easy roll, a good, steady gun platform Good seaboat, rides out heavy weather easily 3 Scout Aircraft Included Building Information CRS Excalibur Builder: Mare Island Naval Yard, Mare Island Laid: 23 March 1927 CRS Durandal Builder: Mare Island Naval Yard, Mare Island Laid: 2 April 1927 CRS Tizona Builder: Mare Island Naval Yard, Mare Island Laid: 24 June 1927 CRS Caladbolg Builder: Mare Island Naval Yard, Mare Island Laid: 2 July 1927 Category:SDNW3 Dreadnoughts Category:Cascadian Naval Vessels